


Past Sins

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [17]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mention of miscarraige, mention of Daken's use of pheromones in the last fic, mention of covert psychic scanning, mention of past infidelity, mention of unplanned pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Warren of timeline two has to explain Daken's actions to Sam.
Series: Journey Through Time [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Past Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Past Sins

He wished they could have spaced Daken after this latest incident with him playing with people’s emotions for information but they needed his stealth skills. So he was forced to sit in a meeting with a man he’d rather not face about Daken’s attempt to manipulate one of his fellow travellers. “Hello Sam, sorry we have to meet under these circumstances.”

“I want to know up front was Daken going to rape Madrox?” He had forgotten how blunt the boy could be when he was pissed instead of his normal polite self. “I need to know if my people are safe here.”

“They are as safe as they can be and Daken wouldn’t have taken it all the way to sex he knows useful or not that would get him sent on a one way trip back to Earth.” He wasn’t going to tell Sam that fear of ending up back on Earth was the only control that they had over Wolverine’s son. “He just can’t break his habit of collecting information for his own agenda and desires.” He wasn’t sure if he should say this next part but it would pay to warn them just in case. “I am honestly more surprised that he picked Madrox I would have thought he’d go for Marvel Girl because of her relationship with his father.” He wanted to stress this. “Daken hates Wolverine and would like to get one up on his ghost.”

“He was planning on it,” Sam said giving him a dark look. “But then he picked up from listening to gossip on us that the Madrox dupe with us is gay and he decided the potential attraction was an easy in for information.” He was staring at Sam in shock and suspicion. “Don’t look so surprised I’m traveling with two Omega level telepathic mutants you don’t think we’d check out someone who tried to manipulate one of our people.”

“If you already knew why Daken did this why did you agree to this meeting with me,” He asked and then he knew. “You want to know why my relationship with your sister failed?” Sam nodded and he felt backed into a corner. “Why not just have Nate or Rachel Grey read my mind?”

“I wouldn’t ask either of them to read a mind without just cause and they wouldn’t do it,” Sam said shaking his head. “I would like to know what happened between you but I won’t cross that line if you don’t want to tell me I’ll go.”

“It isn’t a pretty story, but I’ll tell you,” he said even though he wasn’t sure why he was going to tell him. “It all comes down to the fact our relationship wasn’t real at least not on my part on some level I was using your sister to get over losing Betsy.” He could tell by Sam’s darkening look the other man got where this was going. “Then Betsy came back to life and her past lover had moved on.”

“They two of you had an affair,” he said his voice cold. “You cheated on my sister and that’s why she hates you now?” He only wished that was the case it would be so much simpler if that was all and something of that thought must have shown on his face. “What else happened?”

“Your sister was pregnant when Doom’s fake hero exploded and she lost the babies, twins we found out later.” He could tell that Sam was horrified. “I called off my relationship with Betsy and decided to stick things out with Paige but then it came out Betsy was pregnant too and Paige found out everything.” He watched Sam get up then and walk out of the room. He didn’t call out after him because there were some times when you just let people walk away. He didn’t know what Sam would do if he ever made it back to the past and how things might turn out differently but he hoped Paige at least could find some kind of happiness there. It had taken losing her for good to realize that they could have worked out if they’d taken their time and done things right.

The End


End file.
